Natural language generation (NLG) is the generation of human-language text (i.e., text in a human language) based on information in non-linguistic form. For example, natural language generation techniques may be used to generate a textual description of a day of trading of a particular stock based on data indicating the stock price and volume throughout the day, to generate a confirmation e-mail for an online purchase made via the Internet from data describing the purchase, or to generate real-time comments about a sporting event using data about the game.